


Some Sacred Place in Time

by Kittyinaz



Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small change, a single decision, and secrets are spilled. Suddenly, a future opens out that will change everything you know about True Blood. Starts in Season 2, episode 2.<br/>Beta mad love is to:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This is the Prologue for the story.  I have just posted the first written chapter on my site.


	2. Chapter 1 Innocence Jaded

 

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,837 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Wasted Time G-Mix_ by Fuel

* * *

 

It was a cool night for Louisiana, the tall blonde vampire walks into the store that his intelligence had told him the idiot Civil War Vampire was in.  Eric prepares himself for the coming confrontation.  He is going to try to do this the right way, he wants to make sure there are no issues when Sookie wizens up and becomes his.  He wants to hopefully answer that pull that he has felt since the first time he saw her.

What woman would want Compton?  None of the women who saw him the evening he first brought Sookie in could give him a clear reason that they would be with him other than he is a vampire.  He’d had Pam ask them all.

He has also had spies watching them to see if Compton feels the pull towards Sookie to either be his child or his mate.  So far everything that they have found was contradictory to what Eric has learned, but Eric is trying to make sure since the pull is so strong for him to have her.  Only his Maker’s teachings have prevented him from claiming the fiery woman from the beginning.

To make sure that nothing is blocking them, Eric is going to try everything he can think of to entice Sookie to leave the Civil War vet and come to him.  He would treat her so much better than that idiot.

 

As he makes his way to the dark haired vampire, Eric is listening to the conversation that Compton is having with the saleslady. He quickly looks down to hide his mirth about how this woman only strengthened his thoughts from earlier, since she didn’t care about Compton until she found  out he was a vampire.

Figuring to save the lady’s thoughts of vampires being sexy for another vampire who might be able to perform up to her expectations, Eric looks up to grab Compton’s attention, “Good evening, old sport.” He couldn’t help the jab he made to the comment the vampire had said as he walked into the store.

Bill turns around, and pauses as he sees Eric, with a shorter haircut, “Eric?” His eyes travel over the track suit he is wearing, and how he has his hands in his pockets.  He is very shocked to see Eric with a shorter haircut since he has heard many women mention over the years that they love his long blonde hair.

 

Offhandedly, Eric replies, “It’s the new me,” with a boyish grin. He looks the idiot  over and smirks at the woman listening to each and every word they say.  In the past, he might have shown her how a vampire can perform, but ever since he met Sookie, he cannot find it in him to really care about another woman anymore.

Turning his eyes to Compton, he is amused to find him still staring at Eric.  Unable to resist he raises an eyebrow as he asks, “You like?” Eric couldn’t care less what the idiot thinks, but he can’t help but to lead Compton to make a fool of himself as he usually does.  He never has bothered to learn to watch what he says most of the time when surprised.

Shocked still, Bill looks over the new haircut, then comments truthfully, “I do.”  He starts nodding his head emphatically, “Very much.”  Eric seems more up to the times.  And truthfully, part of him is very attracted to the Viking.  But being who he is, he squashes that part of him, not wanting to be a fag.

 

Then the sales lady starts snickering behind Compton and he turns back to her as she comments, “Oh!!  Ha-ha!” She puts back the short skirt that Eric thinks would look attractive on his Sookie as she says, “Whew!  Ok.”  She holds up her hands as if to say her foul and walks away.

Eric can’t help but smirk at the reaction, knowing that Bill can’t stand being thought of as gay.  He is grinning as he watches her walk away, thinking of all the fun he can have.  Anything he can use as fodder on the idiot to get him off his calm façade is a win situation.

However, all his amusement goes away when he sees Compton staring at him.  His smile fades as he tells him, “We need to talk.” He needs to get this done so he can go through making his plans to get to Texas as soon as possible.

A lady comes to put a shirt away behind him.  Instead of moving, he smiles at her and takes the shirt while waiting on the slow, even for a human, vampire to decide what he is going to do.  He hangs the shirt up and turns when Compton indicates his willingness to talk. Sighing internally on how much Compton gets away with only because of him wanting Sookie, Eric informs him, “The Sheriff of Area 9 in Texas has gone missing.” He walks over, staring at his prey, “Have you heard about that?” He resists looming over Compton, trying to make this as amicable as possible at first.

 

Compton has his arms folded as he has since Eric’s request to talk, but he stutters as he answers Eric’s question, “I hadn’t, but I-I know the vampire of whom we speak.  His name is Godric, correct?”  That is one vampire his maker and his maker’s maker have told him stories about. There is no way anyone would want to mess with that ancient, known as Death.

 

Amused by Compton’s stutter, Eric just answers, “Indeed.” Looking around and seeing some humans being too curious for their own good, Eric takes Compton’s arm and starts moving them to a more visible area of the store so that he can watch for eavesdroppers, “Now it goes without saying he needs to be found.” As they walk away, Eric continues, “Which is where Sookie comes in.” He waits for the typical answer.

3….

2…

1..

“No.”

Ignoring the imbecile refusing his Sheriff, Eric continues, “As she’s yours, I’m asking your permission to take her with me to Dallas.” Hopefully, alone that way he can see what hold the vampire before him has over the beautiful blonde.  He is suspecting that there is no mating bond between the two, not with how he has observed Compton trying to restrain her.

Although, the idiot may actually treat his mate that way.

Stopping in the middle of the store, Compton turns and informs Eric, “Eric, you can do whatever you want with me, but I am not putting her in this position anymore.” He stares up at the Viking, wishing he was taller as he continues, “I cannot and will not allow you to bring her into these matters.” Not while the Queen is still unaware of him doing the one thing she had forbidden him to do:  Bring her telepath in front of the vampire Sheriff.  To allow her to go to Dallas?  Absolutely not!!!

 

Tired of Compton’s need to posture, Eric steps closer as he spells it out for him, “We made a deal, your human and I.  That if I didn’t kill anyone, she would work for me as often as I like.” And the sheer pleasure that had flooded him when he realized she would always be close to him because of that promise is one that he still treasures.

When Compton looks down, Eric pauses in pleasure that the insolent vampire recognizes his power, then continues, “Now you remember this, don’t you?  You were there.” He waits for the man to try to question him.  He wonders again about the link between his Sookie and Compton.  She deserves so much better than him.

Growing angry with Eric, Compton rebuts, “Taking her across state lines is a far cry from taking her to Fangtasia for the evening.”  He is trying harder than anything not to growl at this incompetent vampire in front of him.  How can he be competent if the Queen had sent _him_ to get Sookie instead of asking her Sheriff for him to retrieve her?

In disbelief that Compton defies him, Eric slowly informs Compton, “I’m only asking your permission out of respect.  If I want her, I can simply take her.” He stares down, having straightened to his full height to show his dominance.  If it had not been for Sookie, Compton would be missing limbs because of his disrespect of Eric.

The two vampires stare at each other, one supremely confident of his strength, and the other wishing this job was over and he could kill this vampire, slowly.  He will take great joy in watching this proud vampire wither under torture for impeding his work of getting Sookie to the Queen.

Eric watches the Civil War vet, and finally asks, “Is ‘no’ your final answer?” His rage is building, and he is starting to consider new options.  He needs Sookie to find Godric.  It is central to him being successful in his mission.

“It is.”

Disgusted with the vampire in front of him, he can’t help but admonish the disagreeable vampire, “Poorly Played Bill.”

Now he will have to work around the moron in front of him. This is more important than the need for one vampire to posture.

* * *

Outside the mall, Eric is fuming as he pulls out his phone.  Once he is sure that he is out of Compton’s hearing distance, he calls his progeny. “Pam.  Tell me you know where she is.” Pam rewinds the computer to the part where the Stackhouse woman told Jessica, “Yes.  Seems she took Jessica to see her parents.” Her voice is dry as she wonders if her maker has gone off his rocker because of the blond twaffle.

The growl in his voice lets his child know that he is not in the mood for her games.

Rolling his eyes at her tone, Eric takes to the air.  As Sheriff, he has been watching the news reports and had looked up the address of Jessica’s parents so he could take care of the mess that Compton and the Magister had left in their wake.  He had planned to do this sooner, but with Godric going missing and the fire that had happened before the tribunal, he had been busy.

Soon he is landing and sneers when he sees Sookie’s wreck of a car.  If the beautiful blonde were his, he would be taking better care of her.  Something that looked so pure, so innocent should be treated so much better.  He knows of her pride and can commiserate with it.  But she is intelligent.  He can talk with her so she understands that he does not see her as a charity case or however she sees such things.

Then his head whips to the side as he hears Sookie trying to stop Jessica.  He moves to the side of the house, and trying to see in, he waits.  He lets Jessica take her vengeance on her father. She had opened up a little to Pam and they had both been disgusted with her father and his so-called holy ways.

Jessica needed this, and frankly, he wonders why Compton is not here.  He had flown, but surely the southern vampire had felt his progeny’s emotions rocketing and that she is closer to him now?

After watching the scene inside, Eric smirks as Jessica throws her father against the wall.  Sookie is upset, but she needs to find out that all is not perfect in the world.  One would think that she would know this because of her telepathy, but he suspects that she is not reading minds right now.

From what he has learned, she has shied away from her ability all her life because of the small mindedness of the people in her small town.  They had ridiculed her and made his fiery woman self-conscious to the point she tries to stay out of minds.  She may use her ability for tips, but there is no proof that she uses it any other time.

Once she is his, he will teach her for her own safety that she needs to be watchful with _all_ her senses.  It is the only way she can be completely safe. In fact, she may very well actually be better than he is at sensing danger.  It will only make her stronger to start being prepared for things to happen instead of only reacting all the time.

 

Hearing a noise and taking a sniff of the air, Eric smirks, ‘ _finally.’_  He watches as Bill uses his fists to break the door down. And observing his reactions, how he forces a little girl to invite him in, Eric leaps into the air.  He is just waiting for the mistake.  The one that he is sure Compton will make, which will leave Sookie open to becoming his.  Compton never deals with problems sensibly. He will react harshly with Sookie.

 

So when Bill throws her out the door, Eric is there to catch her. “Are you ok?” He notices that Bill doesn’t even look back to make sure Sookie is okay. Instead he immediately slams  the door shut. Shock goes through his system at the blatant showing that Sookie may actually not be Compton’s mate.  Though he is still cautious about enticing Sookie to his side.

She nods, swallowing as her head turns to the side back to the house. Seeing what is going on inside the house has her scared.  And oddly, she feels safe the minute Eric catches her outside.  The fact that Bill is not looking after her is making her rethink things as well.

Looking down at her, Eric wonders again at the need he has to possess her.  To have everything from her.  And he has a deep feeling that it would be longer than a night.  No.  He suspects many things about the young woman in front of him, but with Godric missing, he needs to find him.  Then he will confront him about this pull he is feeling to the woman who is in his thoughts at all times.

However, if he can swing her attentions to him, Eric will be thrilled – But before he can complete the thought, Sookie looks up at him, and a snarl rips out of his throat as he sees the black eye she is sporting. “Who has hurt you?” He is livid to see damage on his Sookie!  What has happened and why has no one told him?

Blinking, shocked not only at his appearance but at his anger at her being hurt, she stammers out, “Rene tried t-t-to kill m-m-me.” She is not sure why Eric is angry about this.

Eric zooms closer, then carefully tilts her head to the light, his fangs extended, “Where was Bill and why didn’t he heal you?” He barely restrains himself from biting into his wrist to offer her his blood.  In his anger, he doesn’t even register how shocking it is that he is thinking about doing this.

With a slight shudder, Sookie’s head whips around to the side, “Oh my lord, what is going on in there?” She is sidetracked with the images she is seeing from the minds of the people inside the house.  Is that really what Bill is like?  What happened to the man who tells her of his gentle ways?

There is no doubt about her being frightened, and Eric clenches his jaw, not liking that she is scared.  “Come, let us wait by your…car.” He needs to distract her, as much as he wants her to see Compton for what he is, he doesn’t want her running away from him either.

When she keeps looking toward the house, he tugs her gently away, asking her, “Tell me how you were injured.” His jaw clenches as he thinks of the punishments that will be handed out to those he had sent to keep her safe as well as reporting to him any problems.

Giving into his tugs, she stammers out, “After my gran was kill-“ She is still looking back at the house in shock at the images bombarding her mind.

Eric stops her, “Gran?  Who is this Gran?” What all had happened in that sleepy town and how much of it was the cause of the pain of his Sookie?  And why did this all happen now?  He looked into the town when he found that was where his blond goddess was from and was happy to see it was a place she has lived safely.  Their worst crime seemed to be the murders that she had mentioned to him, and before that was drunks being stuck in the drunk tank.

Obviously, Compton is incompetent at keeping Sookie safe no matter how much he professes to love her.

Sookie sighs and then looks up into his blue eyes.  And yet again, she is blown away with the emotions she finds there; they don’t show otherwise.  She has only seen him a couple of times, but she had seen the storm of emotions every time she has looked into those eyes.  Her Gran had always told her that eyes are the windows to the soul, the true self of a being.  If she is right, Eric is deeper than she ever imagined with what Bill has told her.

Idly wondering why she doesn’t feel as frightened of him as she has each of the other times, Sookie answers him, “My Grandmother.  I lived with her.” She has a drop of pure grief come over her as she thinks again of her beloved Gran. It goes away just as quick, just like it has the other times it has happened.

Noticing her becoming calmer, he asks her, “And when did she pass away?” Anything to keep her mind away from the horror he is sure is happening inside.

Still blinking, and glad he is distracting her from what is going on inside the house, “Before I worked for you.  She was murdered by the person that I had been looking for to clear my brother.” The tone of her voice gives nothing away, as she wonders again if there is something seriously wrong with her.

A light growl forms when Eric realizes that Bill had ignored his direct order to let him know what was going on in Bon Temps with the murders.  He inquires, “I’m sorry to hear that, if I had known, I would have put off my request for you.  But you did not seem upset, were you not close to her?” He cocks his head to the side slightly as he tries to understand what is going on.  This does not seem like the woman who came into his bar to clear her brother.

Blinking faster as she processes his words, she too slightly tilts her head to the side. “I am very close to her.” Her voice is wondering while Eric’s eyes narrow.  He suspects that Bill is making her not feel upset.

She looks up at him, and wonders yet again, out loud this time, “Why am I not afraid of you this time?” Sookie is thinking of everything that has happened and then she caught on to the fact that she is not scared of Eric for the first time.  In fact, there are no conflicts in her in being around him.

“This time?”

She nods.  “Every time I see you I feel scared of you.  But not this time.” Her mind is starting to show her the differences and why that could be as well as trying to block the thoughts from inside the home.  The thoughts are quieting and Sookie thinks Bill is glamouring them to not think. Their minds are blank and growing holes that she associates with glamouring.

By now, they have reached her wreck of a car, Sookie had set the slow pace, and he had kept by her side. But now, he stops in front of her again, and asks urgently, “How much of Bill’s blood have you taken?” His thoughts are starting to put things together, all the inconsistencies he has observed with her.

Looking down at her, he can see the confusion, but he needs the information.  This may be the answer to the many anomalies he has noticed the few times he has met her, as well as solve the mystery of the complete reversal of the woman he met before.  However, his respect for her is rising.

“He fed me blood to heal me from the attack, as well as when we met you, and I think he gave me some when we made love.” Her voice has no emotional inflection to it, as she is getting lost in her thoughts.

Eric makes note of the word attack, as he can see she is still injured, so he suspects this is not the first time.  But he needs to make this quick. “What has he told you about our Blood?” He is sure that Compton has not told her everything that their blood can do.  And that makes him think that there is no way those two are mates.  There is no need to control with their blood.  In fact, he thinks it is impossible, but he will check the information when he is in Dallas.

Her eyes flick to his as she frowns slightly,  trying to remember what it is that Bill had told her.  Once she does, she informs Eric, “That it would heal me, give me enhanced senses, and make me….umm. Well you know.”  She is blushing furiously.

He barely hides his smirk at her being too embarrassed to say horny, but he is furious with what little she has been told. “I see that he mentioned nothing of how he could shift your emotions with his blood, nor how he would be more attractive to you.” The last is growled out with hatred of Compton’s omissions.

Stopping her thoughts, Sookie looks up at Eric. “What?” He couldn’t be saying what she thinks he is, can he?  Not Bill.  But her mind is quick to show her the memories again and she wonders.

He hunches down more to her, more than he would to any other being out there and touches her face, “Sookie.  Bill can’t make you feel anything you don’t already feel, but he can enhance your feelings.  If you felt any attraction for him at all, a fleeting moment, he could make you love him.  If you felt a flash of fear of me, he can make you fearful.  He can also make you dream of him, and through the dreams, desire him more.  Have you been finding yourself acting out of normal since you had his blood?” His mind is going through with thoughts of what this could mean.

All the questions she has had, and especially the issues that Eric’s questioning had arisen as they talk come to the front of her mind flipping through as though they were a children’s flip book, giving her a realization. “Shit!”

Unable to help the smirk, Eric enjoys seeing the fire he has to come to appreciate from her, “The fact you are not a Renfield is surprising, from what I am guessing.  Sookie,  You need to make a decision.” He wishes nothing more than to convince her to stay by his side, but she needs to come to this decision herself.

Looking back at the house, she jumps fat an image from Jessica’s mother, “Eric!  Bill is killing them!” Her eyes are huge, and fear is pumping her blood through her veins quickly.

With a growl at the idiocy of Compton, he turns to the house, but with a quick check of the area, he growls out, “Idiot!” He works through the options he has available to him, but he can’t trust that Compton will clean up after himself.

Turning back to Sookie, he tells her urgently, “I need to fix this Sookie.  But I wish to ask a favor of you.” He needs her safe, to know she is safe, but his duties are conflicting inside him.

When she looks at him, he can see her fear at what Compton has done, and curses Compton out in a couple of languages.  He can’t leave this to his incompetence to clean up.  And he needs Sookie out of here, safe.  While he would rather take her with him, he does not want her innocence soiled by seeing the mess Compton has probably made, especially with Jessica in the room with open cuts and bleeding bodies.

But he waits until she asks, “What favor?” She steps closer to him, feeling safer the closer she gets.  She can sense that he can protect her from Bill and what he has become.

“If you take a drop of my blood, it will allow me to detect you, to make sure you are safe.  It will also counteract what Compton has inside of you now.  It would allow me to make sure you have an option in fighting his influence.” Though he wishes there was more.  His thoughts are colliding, Sookie is still Compton’s until she repudiates his claim on her.

She shakes her head slightly, “But won’t that allow you to do the same thing?” She is scared, and she can feel time running out on them.  But she needs to make sure she is not exchanging one evil for another.

He smiles, proud of her for catching on, “Yes, but I promise I won’t.   I have given my blood only to my Maker and Pam.  My Maker taught me that taking someone’s will away is wrong.  I have never taken someone against their will.  Removed memories of me, yes.  But never have I used Glamour to get what I want.  I would rather you be mine in every sense of your own will.” He purrs the last, standing tall before her.  He will only take her if she wishes to be his.

She looks back in the house, and her mind is in pure turmoil.  She feels safer with Eric than Bill, especially given the fact that he has taken care of her this evening.  He has asked her and her Grans’ saying comes to mind about the soul.  Bill is always cold and hard even when professing his love for her.

Eric reaches out, and gently turns her head back to him; searching her eyes. He finally tells her softly, “Trust me.  I will protect you.”

Before she can answer, she feels the usual fear of him creeping up on her, and then hears Bill’s voice as he says angrily, “Eric!” Neither of them doubted that Compton would be there and he is not happy about his Sheriff’s presence in the area.

With that being the deciding factor, she nods her head in agreement. She would be safer with Eric, and, after all, he wants to give her a drop vs. all the blood Bill has doused her with.

With a slight smile, Eric acknowledges her agreement.  However, before he can give her the drop, Bill yanks Sookie away from him.  Eric growls at the insolence of the younger Vampire. His fangs drop, not ready to let her out of his reach, especially with the questions on the younger vamp’s ability to protect her.

Sookie yells from the pain of his grip on top of the bruises he had left earlier as well as the jostling of her ribs.  She tries to push Bill’s arms from her, but he is not paying any attention to her. “Bill, Let me go!” She is pushing at his hands ineffectively and for once, she truly understands how much stronger the vampire is than her.

But at the same time, he is doing his typical claim to Eric, “She is Mine!” And it is the wrong thing to say at that moment.

Eric lights up with glee when she angrily denies Bill, in front of Jessica and him, “No, I am not!” Eric is prepared to do anything to protect her. She has done the first step and made it clear she is a free agent now.

Bill growls at her to shut up, and she shrinks from his action, but it makes her look at Eric.  With his offer to her, as well as the fear she is feeling right now, she tells Bill the words that will change everything, “I am Eric’s!”

* * *

**Final count: 4,748**

**Fairfarren~**


	3. Chapter 2 Falling Up the Penrose Steps

 

**Pre-Edit Count – 1,837 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Greek Tragedy_ by Wombats

* * *

_Previously:_

_Bill growls at her to shut up, and she shrinks from his action, but it makes her look at Eric.  With his offer to her, as well as the fear she is feeling right now, she tells Bill the words that will change everything, “I am Eric’s!”_

_Now:_

* * *

Those words resonated through the universe at that moment.  The words that changed fate, no, not just changed fate, but in fact, it yanked it off course to a new possibility.

But at that point in time and space, repercussions are happening from those words being uttered.  For those words make it possible for Sookie to be free, which makes it so that when Bill yanks Sookie around to face him, instead, he finds Eric between himself and Sookie.  Eric is growling even though his blood is singing with the victory of Sookie _finally_ saying that she is his.

 

He has what he wanted. He understands that she only made her declaration out of fear, but he will do everything he can to make her his in fact, as well as word.  It is an enormous first step, and he will do anything, even get down on his knees and beg, for her to never leave him without giving him a chance.  And if he fucks up, he will shower her with anything she wants in order to show how repentant he is, as long as she doesn’t leave.

Even if she asks for the moon.

Right now, his instincts are screaming for him to take her to his home and show her how much better he is than anyone else in the world at giving her pleasure, to talk with, to do anything with. He wants to do so much. However, he is aware that Compton has fucked up everything so much.  Eric can’t just take her to his home and show her physically how much better he is from Compton.

Not that it would take much.

Unfortunately, that is not something which can happen right away since Compton fucked up with Sookie so horrendously, plus the mess he has to clean up in the house in front of them. Nevertheless, he will take what he can right now.  As his, the only people who can take her away is his Maker and the Queen.  And he will fight for this blonde, this sunshine in a pretty blond bottle.

She is _HIS!_

It will not be so easy to take her from him.  Especially with what he suspects to be true for the two of them. She wouldn’t have proclaimed herself as his if she and Compton were mates, not from what he can remember.  Eric needs to call Alexi and check with him to see what he remembers of Godric’s teachings. And even if he is wrong, there is something seriously wrong if Compton’s mate rejects him like Sookie has!

On the side of the coin, Compton is scrambling, trying to figure out what happened.  He can’t sense any of Eric’s blood in Sookie, so how did she defy him?  He has almost drowned her in his blood, as he had been ordered to.  Without a Bond, he was limited in what he can do, but so far she has been heeling nicely.  The no glamor issue had been daunting at first, but she had been easy enough to manipulate with his blood.

And now the dumb bitch had done it!!  She had said she was Eric’s; his only chance now is to get her to retract her statement.  He needs to get this fixed as soon as possible.  As it is, he is thinking of just taking her any way possible and get her to New Orleans to the queen.  He may have fucked up, but she can’t complain if the bitch is in front of her.

Hell, she can have Andre bond with her, and they can all take turns with her to break her in for their enjoyment.  Soon enough she will be just like her cousin.  First, he has to get rid of Eric for the night.  If he has to tear apart her house, he will.  No big deal on his part, he will be protected from any consequences of his actions soon enough.

 

Beside the shocked and sadistic Veteran, Jessica is numb.  She had hated her father and had been more than willing to kill him.  But what Bill did to the rest of her family horrified her.  And then his order to never tell Sookie nor anyone else had tied up her options.  All Jessica can do is hope that Sookie doesn’t block what happened.

She knew the gentle southern lady in front of her would never accept such a murder for any reason.  In fact, Jessica had heard the fighting about someone named Bartlett being killed.  She had left then came back after Bill had left. It had made her feel better to know that Sookie cared enough about her to take her to see her family.

Then there was the façade that Bill has put on of a southern gentleman.  He had fooled her, Jessica who had lived under her father’s thumb for so long: her father and her maker are too much alike for comfort.  There is no way Sookie will see through it! She is so naive about what life can really be like: she won’t have any idea about what is possible with sadistic minds like her father and Bill! So, right at this moment, she feels as though Sookie’s best route is exactly what she has done.  It is what Jessica wishes she could do! Eric and Pam had treated her better than anyone else!

And finally, the last person of this play, Sookie, is leaning against Eric’s back, his arm gently holding her there.  Her body is awash with emotions, and she is no longer able to even rely on being able to differentiate between what is hers and what is being forced upon her.  She remembers how Bill has done so much, including killing her Great Uncle and she had makeup sex with him earlier!

That is not her!  She is a lady, not some loose woman who has sex with anyone that easily!  Gran would be rolling in her grave at her actions!

She hates anyone dying, and that Bill had just killed him without any guilt, nor had he discussed it with her!  Too many things are filtering through the shock she is in, along with all the feelings running rampant inside.  Unable to deal with it, Sookie leans into the strong back which is in front of her, tears falling down her cheeks.

Bill growls out at Eric, “What have you done to Sookeh?” He had to have done something.  Maybe Eric’s blood is too old and hard for his own to find?  But he has never had this trouble with any of his other acquisitions, no matter whose blood they’d had.  Bill could always sense it.  It is thought to be one of his ‘gifts’: that he could control his blood so well, better than one three times his age in fac.

A growl is heard from behind Eric as a muffled voice cries out, “It’s fucking Sookie!  Say it right!” The anger that runs through her, Sookie has no doubt it is both of theirs.  But seriously, how hard is it to say her name?

Not inclined to hide anything that might rile up Compton, Eric smirks at the fire that attracted him to her in the first place and the fact is is nowhere close to being put out.  And if he has anything to do with it, it never will be.  “Why Bill, you heard what _my_ Sookie said.  She wishes you to say her name correctly.  This should not be difficult for someone of your age,” he says tauntingly. He is thoroughly enjoying this.  And he will love rubbing in the fact that Compton did this all on his own.  Eric didn’t even have to talk to Sookie any more than he had, and somehow, she had gained the ability to throw off the shackles of William Compton!

When Compton growls at him for his comment, Eric’s eyes go hard, his body is more than willing to kill the vampire in front of them. He has Sookie, and nothing is stopping him from teaching a lesson to the baby monster, except for the fact that there is so much for him to do because of the incompetence of Compton. “Enough.  She has declared herself mine.  Unfortunately, I have to clean up the mess you made in the house.  Since apparently you cannot be trusted to clean up.  That is what got you and Lorena caught in the first place isn’t it?”  Eric cannot help the jab and is even contemplating a way to rub it in as well.

As soon as he feels another shudder running through Sookie, Eric is all business. “I will take care of this mess you left in your Child’s family’s house.  While I do this, you will take my Sookie home after I have a word with her.  Then you will not bother her again.” He is not worried about Compton ignoring his orders since now it will mean his True Death if he fails his superior.

The time for lenience is over, which is why he is willing to cover up this mistake, since he is to blame as much as Compton.  Eric didn’t keep him in line, nor did he bring Compton to task for not covering up this loose thread for his Child. IT should have never gotten to this point.  Jessica should have never had any inclination nor any chance to be around her abusive father as a newborn. They have no control, just like a human newborn.

But all this comes to a stop when Bill sneers at him, “Don’t think you will have her for long.”

 

While Sookie presses closer to him, Eric is looking at Bill as he tilts his head to the side. “Why would you think that, Bill?  There are very few who would contest me for her.”  Then his quick mind starts connecting dots.  Dots that had been lining up for a while, but with Bill suddenly being so sure of Sookie being taken from Eric, everything suddenly makes sense.

With a growl ripping out of him at the implications, Eric turns around and tells Sookie softly, “Hold on tight.” He is going to take no chances.  There is no way he is leaving her alone with this idiot and what he thinks is going on.

When she just gazes at him uncomprehendingly, he picks her up bridal style, and he leaps into the air.  When she shrieks, he holds her closer and tells her gently, “Shh.  I have you, and I promise I will never let you fall.  Something is wrong, and we needed a moment.” He thinks they may need more than one, but he needs to get Pam working on containing this as much as possible.  They need to plan, and right now, there is no time for his original plans.

Eric lands gently in a clearing on an island in the swamp a few of miles away from where they had been, putting Sookie down but keeping her in his arms as he is immediately on his phone, “Pam?  Get someone to Compton’s place.  I need them to turn it upside down looking for anything about Sookie.  I also need human food to be brought to my safe house.”  He pauses, and when she says a word, he smiles, “Good girl.  Yes, that one.  I need a cleaner brought to Ms. Hamby’s parent’s house.”

Listening to Pam’s response, Eric laughs, “No, it wasn’t her, but I would agree.  No, Compton has made a mess.  Take care of all of this, and have tickets to Dallas ready for tomorrow night.”  Then he pauses and looking down at Sookie, “I will be taking Ms. Stackhouse to her home to gather some items, but I am not to be bothered again tonight.”

With that, he hangs up and slides his phone back into his pocket as he tries to think of what all needs to be done to get them out of the state, as well as thinking how little time there is left to be outside.  Thankfully he can stay up for a while after the sun rises, but if they move fast enough, they can get everything done, and be hidden before Compton is forced to go down for the day.

With his excellent hearing, he can hear Compton making his way to them a couple miles out.  Not that it was hard to hear with him crashing through the underbrush, but Eric had picked this place wisely.  It is a small island in a bayou, and not as easy for Compton to get to him.  He would have to jump into the water, and that would be all that Eric would need to take Sookie away again.  He could play this game much longer and better than Compton.

Turning his attention to his Sookie, Eric looks at the blonde in his arms, thrilled to have her there and of her own volition.  Smiling at his Sookie, Eric tells her, “Sookie, it is not safe for you to be anywhere around Compton. I was going to have you go home, but I suspect that he would have made problems for you.” He thinks of all the changes this means, and sighs inwardly.  Sookie is worth it all, but who knows what will happen now.

He looks down at her, but before Eric can think of a way to tell her everything, Sookie interrupts him, “What’s going on?” She is calm, well as calm as one could be with another vampire jerking her emotions all over the place.  It seems Bill has given up on being subtle and is being like a bear crashing in the woods with her feelings.

She is still a flood of emotions. Some have faded, but now some are getting stronger. Swallowing audibly, she says, “I think he is getting close, so tell me as much as you can.” There is no other answer for how her emotions had been calming down and now they are a jumble of anger, guilt, shame and many others.

A gentle smile spreads across Eric’s face, and he informs her softly, “You are amazing.” Then the smile fades, “This is hard to say in the short time we have, but I think Compton is doing the job the queen hired him to do several years ago.   I need to keep you safely away from everyone, and get us out of the state as soon as possible while Pam looks for the proof needed.” What a cluster fuck.  Not only does he need to find out where Godric is, but he needs to get Sookie and himself out of the state just to be safe.

Sookie shakes her head slowly as if she is trying to understand, but nothing is making sense. “What?” What does he mean a Queen?  Here in America?  Since when?  And what the heck does he mean Compton is doing his job? She backs out of his arms as she tries to understand what this means for her.

He sighs, rubbing his eyebrow as he puts his thoughts in order, “I think Compton is here to eventually take you to the Queen.  I am not sure how or even if I am right, but I do know the only people who could take you away from me, are either my Maker or someone who is my better:  Either by age or by higher authority since most would not even think about doing it unless they know about you being a telepath.  Even then my strength and age would deter most from attempting this.  To keep you safe, I am taking you to my Maker.   From there we will figure out a way to keep you safe and allow you to come home.” Wishing she was back in his arms, Eric just slides his hands back into his pockets as he waits for her to understand.

Shuddering, wrapping her arms around herself, she is startled when she feels the track suit jacket around her shoulders, Eric is now wearing a black tank top. He has his hands back in his pockets, waiting for her.  If it wasn’t for the jacket, there is not much that tells her he moved at all.

With a small smile, Sookie thanks him then asks him the first thoughts in her head. “Thank you.  But I feel him getting closer.  Can’t I just stay in my house? Uninvite him?” She tilts her head to the side to await his answer.  She wants to throw a fit, but she can feel how asinine that would be.  Why has she been acting so infantile lately?

Smiling at his little one, Eric answers her, “It would work for a Vampire, but if he is determined, he could just destroy a wall of your house, which would make it so he can enter without an invitation. Or he could just hire others to come in and take you.”  He gives her the facts and hopes she can make the decision that he wants her to make.

Sookie turns away from him and thinks.  She thinks about how she went from someone who had no issues making her own decisions in life, to where she feels she needs Bill here to make the decisions for her.  What the Hockey Puck?  She is a Stackhouse!  When…How did she turn into this?

Her mind is still presenting her with examples of what has been so wrong with her relationship with Bill.  The way he has been treating her since Renée attacked her has truly bugged her.  He had been so very insistent on healing her, as well as treating her like she has no brain cells to rub together.

Irritated with all the conflicts, and not being able to decide anything, she tamps down the instinctive response to all of it, to take it out on Eric.  He is the one helping her find solutions, and it is time for her to get her life back.

No, her being instinctive since she met Bill that night in Merlotte’s has evidently made it so she is in this Greek tragedy.  She needs to be smarter.  She may not be the sharpest pencil, but she can see what needs to happen.

Turning to Eric, Sookie tells him, “Yes, I need some time to think.” She will put her trust in him, and hope that she is not making another mistake as she had with Bill.

But there is so much inside of her that seems to find it right to be here with Eric and to trust him with her safety, none of which had wanted her with Bill, in fact, it had warned her away from him from the very beginning.  There is a difference between impetuous, which is acting without thinking, and listening to her instincts as she thinks through what is going on.

It is time for her to relearn the difference.

* * *

Final count: 3,232

**Fairfarren~**


	4. Chapter 3 Head Stuck Under the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Sookie talk some more, Compton shows just what an ass he is.

 

**Pre-Edit Count – 2,333 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Speed of Sound_ by ColdPlay

* * *

_Previously:_

_It is time for her to relearn the difference._

_Now:_

* * *

Overjoyed at her answer, Eric smiles and extends his hand to her.  This is what he has hoped for, but never dreamed could be possible for them. He is still not happy with how much she doesn’t know.  It is making so many things become clear from hints that Compton has dropped in the past.

Lost in her thoughts, Sookie looks up at him.  She asks him, with her eyes showing the conflict she is going through, “Your blood would help me with this mess of emotions and know what is my own and what is his?” She hopes so, there doesn’t seem to be any way she has been able to tell in the past.  Why else is she only now questioning this?

 

Thinking carefully, Eric answers her, “It should.  My blood will fight his, and it will show you what is false by highlighting the emotions.  They would not be as insidious for you.”  He stares at her with his bright blue eyes, thinking over the possibilities, then tells her, “The same would happen if I were to ever play with your emotions.  Compton’s blood would work to make it so you would feel something was off.” He wants her to never doubt anything between them.  This way she will know that there will be checks on him even though he promised not to influence her.

Sookie’s eyes widen as she realizes he is telling her that there was also a way for her to know he is keeping his promise.  Her mind whirs away with that knowledge.  And the fact that he is doing it helps bash some more holes in her earlier impressions of him.

When Eric sees that she is thinking through what he has told her, he couldn’t be happier. Eric never wanted to own pets.  They disgusted him.  He hated yes-sayers, and that is what a pet eventually becomes.  He never wanted someone around him all the time that never thought for themselves, that would never say what they wanted. Pets live to please their masters and cater their actions, moods and so on to be what they believe that the vampire in question wants.

It is one thing he actually loves about his child, that she had never been one to hide her opinions.  However, when Eric is truthful with himself when he thinks of her turning, he never was called to make her his child as Godric explained that he was called to Eric and Alexi.  And he often wonders what that can mean down the way.  A maker should only be trust those he makes or those in his bloodline, but there are hints in some of the ancient texts that Godric has had him read, that indicate that type of loyalty is only with those called to be made.  If you did not feel the pull, you would be setting yourself up for the opportunity to be sent to the True Death by your child.  This is something that Godric has pointed out in the past, but Eric has always been steadfast that Pam is loyal to him.

But now that he feels what he thinks it the call to Sookie, Eric believes. The need to be around her, as well as knowing deep inside of him that once she is his, there is nothing that would be able to come between them makes him understand more.

However, he wouldn’t take the choice from her. Although Eric is pulled to be at her side, to make Sookie his in every way he can imagine.  And he _does_ have quite the imagination.  He never imagined that today would be the day, the day that he had prayed to his gods to come about.  The day that he had wanted to come about so often.

 

However, the empty feeling inside of him where Godric usually resides in him, cuts his thoughts off, and he tells her, “May I take you to your house for you to gather some clothing?” He needs to get them somewhere safe where he can ask her to go to Dallas with him to find his maker as well as talk to her about a great many other things.

Shaken out of her thoughts of cataloging things that she didn’t understand; how she had changed from the person she had been on the night she rescued Bill to where they are now.  Yes, she is guilty of pulling Scarlets and putting things off until tomorrow to think on when she doesn’t have time to think of them at that point.  But she always makes sure she _does_ think of them!  Her Gran would be rolling in her grave at her actions!

But his voice comes to her, breaking her out of her thoughts causing her to inform him, “I need my car.  I can’t leave it here.” Without her car, she wouldn’t be very mobile.  She needs that car too much to leave it anywhere.  Thinking about that brings to mind his request.

Clearing his throat, thinking he might as well get this over with, Eric asks her, “I would like to take you with me to Dallas.  I was planning to ask you to go with me, for my maker is missing.  It would allow you some time to yourself, as well as getting you out of the area.  I need to leave either way, and would rather take you with me.”  It would be safer for her.  For them both, since if he left without her, he would be worrying about her the entire time.  That was not even an option with his suspicions.

Thinking over his request, Sookie figures she would do it.  From what she gathers, Makers are like parents for lack of a better word.  And if Eric is worried about his Maker, his parent for better words, she would feel remorse for not helping him as he is helping her now.  She agrees, “Sure.  I guess that means we really need to get my car and get moving then.”

Agreeing with her idea for leaving Sookie’s car here would lead to unwelcome questions that he wants her not to be involved in. With her stating that she is his, he is more than willing to leave Compton to deal with his own messes.

He holds out his hand, smirking, “Air Eric is ready and available to take you where you need to be, milady.” Eric adores her being in his arms, even this small amount.  Plus, he didn’t want to shock her too much and not tease her.

She smirks and takes his hand telling him, “Can we take off slower?” She is nervous, but she also understands that they need to get moving, and this is the best way to not deal with Bill.  She has had more than enough of him for one night!

 

Eric nods as he leans down to sweep her up into his arms bridal style again.  Compton is close to where they are, and going back to her car will hopefully confuse him.  Eric had no intention of Compton getting any closer to her, so he intends to fly above her car on the way home. He can’t fit into her car easily, and he suspects that Jessica has been left behind as her maker ran off after Sookie. This will allow him to react quickly to make sure his Sookie is safe.

Remembering her request, Eric rises gently into the air. He raises an eyebrow as if to ask if that is better. He looks forward to a time that is not so hectic so he can take her flying more often.  To make sure that is something she wants, he doesn’t want her frightened of their flights.

Feeling better about being gently lifted off the ground, Sookie looks around, and then back at him, “Thanks.  I have never been off the ground like this.” This flight is already better, and she is enjoying it much more.  It is…personal if that makes sense.  She feels like she could actually reach up and touch the stars.

As he levels off, Eric moves horizontally to her car asking, “You ‘ve never flown in a plane?” Keeping her interest, but also wanting to know for future information.  He has never had a chance to just talk to Sookie.  It is something he has wanted for a while but had to be aloof because of Godric’s words to him.  He had not wanted to interfere since, while he may hear the call of a potential Child, Compton may have the call of a mate.  It is only recently that he has him actually been thinking otherwise, allowing him to finally act on them just today.

Still looking around at the scenery and being awed by all she sees, all that Eric would generally see anytime he wished, she shakes her head and answers him. “Nope.  We couldn’t afford to go anywhere, so this is the first time for me.”

Looking down at her as he tucks that piece of information away, Eric reveals to her, “With that in mind, I will make sure that when we fly to Dallas I will be on the plane with you.  It won’t take but a half an hour either way.”  And he would rather be with her and help her with her first flight than spend the time in his coffin.  It will allow them a small amount of time to talk in case she has more questions than he can answer tonight.

Appreciating the fact that Eric won’t leave her to be alone to fly her first time, Sookie smiles.  “What are we going to do after we pick up my car?” She looks up at him to see if he will tell her, or put her off with some excuse as Bill always does.

Using his senses, Eric swallows a growl when he finds out that he was right about what the idiotic Veteran has done back at Sookie’s car.  Jessica had been left there, but mindful of Compton having left a Makers command, he answers Sookie, “First we get you home, and you pack a bag.  Then I will take you to my safe house for tonight.  I will then talk with you, finding out all you know and then telling you the rest.  I will not leave you uninformed and defenseless.  Then you can sleep.  Tomorrow will be the time you asked for, time for you to think through things.  Does this sound satisfactory to you?” He looks down at her to make sure this will be ok with her.  If not, they can adjust whatever needs to be changed to suit her better.

Thinking over what he told her, and glad to have someone actually listen and answer her with real answers, not words to simply placate her, Sookie nods then asks, “will you explain what it really means to be yours?” She has asked Bill several times, but he had always shunted it off with some excuse or by stating that no one could bite her with her being his.  Sookie had thought that it must mean much more, but never could get the answers she wanted.

Eric jerks his head down to her as he asks, “Compton never told you?” How could he not teach her even this fundamental part of Pets and Vampires?  Even fangbangers know that much!

Shaking her head as she pulls his jacket as close to her as she can while in his arms Sookie told him,  “All I know is that no one could bite me if I was his.” She lightly shrugs, but her intent eyes on Eric tell him it had been something that has bothered her for a while.

Growling as he lands, Eric discloses, “I promise you that I will always tell you everything to the best of my ability unless it is something I cannot, but as soon as I am able to, I will tell you even then.” He wishes that he could tell her everything, but there are times that even Godric has kept things from him at his age!  If nothing else has sunk into his head in the millennium he has lived, it is that knowledge is sometimes more valuable than life.

She frowns, but he has set her gently upright to stand on her own two feet.  After making sure Sookie can stand on her own, Eric then turns to growl out at the youngling, Jessica, “I would leave as soon as possible.” His arm is still around his Sookie, in case he needs to move her behind him to defend her against an attack from the younger vampire.

Shivering at the growl in his voice, Jessica submits to him as she informs him, “Bill ordered me to stay with the car.” She hates this, never does she want to be a risk to Sookie, the only person other than Eric and Pam who had listened to her.  And having Eric loom over her is telling everything inside of her to show her neck and submit entirely to him.

Thinking quickly over the options he has without hurting the youngling that is in no way to be blamed, Eric growls out his frustration.  But he instructs them both on what he has come up with. “This is what we will do.  Sookie will take her car back to her home, and I will follow to make sure nothing hurts her.  Jessica, you are to stay _outside_ the car.”

When Jessica nods frantically, agreeing, Eric zips Sookie to the door, telling her gently, “I will be right above you, Min Alskare.” He smiles at her as he puts his hand to her cheek as he murmurs, “I will keep you safe.” He watches her as she gets in and puts on her seat belt.  Then she starts the car as he gently shuts her door.  When she puts it into drive, he smiles at the gumption in this tiny woman that now allows him to claim her.  Eric takes to the air as she hits the gas, only caring enough about Jessica to know where she is and that he can get to the car first before her if it comes to that.

The trip is mostly quiet, but Eric spends most of it planning.  At one point, he smells something utterly horrendous, but he is not deterred from his path, determined to protect Sookie, and to also hope that she will find his maker.

* * *

Once they are at her house, Eric lands next to Sookie’s car when she stops and has the door open with his hand extended.  He asks her as she takes his hand to exit her vehicle, “Can you please rescind Compton’s invitation?” It is the beginning of the plans he made while on the way to her home in order to give her the time to grab what she needs without the two vampires tearing apart her house.

Not that he wouldn’t fix it back up for her.

Sookie looks up at him in confusion, “Doesn’t he have to be here?” That was what Compton had implied about the invitations, that they can only be given or taken away if the vampire in question was there.

Again a little growl escapes as Eric finds yet another shortcoming to her knowledge.  “No.  The magic is always surrounding your house, and will know who has an invitation. It is how it knows to allow one in even if you are not home.” That was an essential protection to inform your human about!  Otherwise, they would take the chance of being attacked if they tried it with the vampire there.  What is Compton up to?

Taking yet another blow to how much Bill had kept her in the dark, she says in a small voice, “Bill Compton I rescind your invitation.” She lifts an eyebrow asking if that would work.

He smirks and is about to say something, but a thought occurs to him, and he informs her, “Also rescind Jessica’s invitation, please.  If a child has entry, the maker can still enter the residence.” He needs to think of all these things and treat Sookie like a newcomer instead of thinking that Compton taught her things like he should have.

 Sookie complies with his request, then she looks to Eric, “I suspect you want an invitation?” Sookie figured he would demand it at the least.

Waggling his eyebrows as he moves closer, “My Sookie, if you wish me to be in your bedroom with you, I will be more than willing.  However, I don’t suspect you have a light tight room in the house so we will need to wait until we get to my house.” Eric’s voice is light, teasing.  He can sense how much she has been beaten down with everything that has been withheld from her.  While they may not have a bond, he can see it in her eyes, her bearing, her voice even.

Snickering at him, Sookie hits him in the stomach, then cringes, waiting for him to yell.  Instead, Eric’s hand, yet again, raises her head to meet his eyes as he tells her softly, “In private, there is nothing wrong with your reaction.  I love the fire in you, and it makes you one of 3 people in this world I care about. Now, I will wait on your porch for you to pack a bag.  Also, grab a coat since the only way to my place is by air.” His eyes track over her face, taking in her reactions.

It made him angry, yet sad, that she would expect for him to yell or even hit her for reaction.  It is one he has seen other couples make with each other, and his heart had soared at that moment, that second until she realized and cringed.  That had made his heart plummet.

Nodding, floored by the fact she had felt it natural to treat him that way, and even more that he is encouraging it, she heads into the house.  Grabbing a bag from the closet, she starts packing, her mind busy thinking of nothing but how she has changed since she met Bill.  It truly is like she has her head stuck in the sand like an ostrich!

Stackhouses never do that!! That was not how her Gran raised her!

Shaking her head at herself, Sookie angrily shoves a couple of shirts in the bag, then pauses.  She goes to her window, and calls out, “Eric?” She needs his input to make sure that she packs everything that she needs.

However, she never expects the way he answers! Sookie jumps when Eric is suddenly floating in front of her, his hands folded in front of him, “I do remember telling you we didn’t have time for any bedroom activities.”  Then he cocks his head at her as he grins, “At least not for what I plan for when we are together for the first time, minn dýrr [ _my dear_ ].”  He waggles his eyebrows at her, in the hope that it makes her laugh.

With a smile on her face, she shakes her head at the teasing vampire in front of her, “What type of clothing do I need to bring with me?” Bringing their conversation back down to what she needs to get answered so that she can get out of there.  Her heart is starting to pound harder, and she is not sure why.

Eric knows what he wants her to bring, his eyes grow dark as he thinks about that dress, all the while he answers her verbally, “Nice clothing, we will be in my Maker’s nest.  But you will need comfortable clothing for other times.”  Then he hesitates, and quietly asks, “If you would do me a favor, please pack the dress you wore the first time you came to me.” His eyes are dark blue, almost a black with a need that is showing only as that.  His hands are hiding the other proof of what he is actually thinking about, and that dress has premiered in quite a few of his thoughts.

Her eyes wide, Sookie turns and grabs the dress she thinks he is talking about from her closet, “This one?” His posture had straightened, along with other tells she had learned by using her telepathy to make sure she is reading people’s tells rightly.  Without that, she would have no idea that Eric is reacting to the thought of her in that dress she had met him in so firmly.

His eyes go darker, reminding her of dark stormy skies, “Yes.” He swallows, commanding his body not to react anymore, needing to make sure he doesn’t scare his Sookie away when he has finally gotten her.  There will hopefully be time to explore some of his ideas about that dress.  After he finds someone to make more of the dresses or has Pam to buy copies of it to allow him all his fantasies.

Smiling shyly at Eric, Sookie turns to grab a few other dresses as well as more shorts and shirts.  She also grabs some jeans in case she needs to fly again. She is making sure that everything is the best she has, though that is not much when she thinks of what all she might need.  Oh well, they will have to accept her as she is.  She cannot do anything about it at this time.  Though Sookie does curse Bill in her mind with how he told her that her clothes didn’t matter.  They must matter some since Eric asked for dresses.

The entire time Eric is watching her, strangely calm for the first time since his maker has gone missing. Something is calming about watching the woman he cares for getting ready to spend time with him.  He wonders how it will change when they get closer, if he will enjoy watching her get ready as well.

Then suddenly Eric remembers something that he needs to talk to Sookie about, “Lafayette.” He needs to remember to tell Pam to make sure he is okay since he has not had the chance to check on him tonight, and to talk to Sookie about him.

Her head twists around quickly, “Do you know where he is?” Sookie has been worried about one of the few people who genuinely cares for her as a person, not for what she can do.  She is also hiding the fact that her heart is pounding more and more, her stubbornness is the only reason Eric can’t tell yet that she is beginning to be in pain.

Cursing himself, for this is not how he wants to tell her, Eric starts to explain to her, “Yes.  We…“ Then they both hear “Sookeh!” His head turns quickly to the sound, missing the wince that works itself free of Sookie’s iron control. Eric has not missed her heart beating faster, but thought it was excitement. Now, he’s worrying that Compton is the reason it is beating it faster.

“Fuck.”

Hearing the epithet from his generally non-cursing southern belle, Eric shakes his head in shock, and as he turns to her, he hears, “Eric Northman, I invite you in.” Surprised, but relieved, Eric is soon through the open window, looking down to her, “Minn dýrr, I know you are anxious, but I honestly don’t recommend this as an opportune moment.” He grins at her trying to get her to relax some from how strict she is holding herself.

Shaking her head, Sookie works to hide the pain all the while gathering the last few items, then grabbing another bag, beginning to roll her dresses to put in there. She is wondering why her heart is beating so fast and hard.

Eric asks as he watches her, “Minn dýrr, why don’t you put them in a suitcase or a garment bag?” He is looking around, trying to see one of the items in question. Surely everyone has one or the other?  Pam has a set for each of their houses in case she can’t get to another.  And there is something which sounds odd to him, and he is trying to find the source of the sound.

“We never had any.  My Gran taught Jason and me to roll our items, and they won’t be wrinkled when we get to the place we need.” Sookie is working quickly, trying to ignore her racing heart and the bellows coming from Bill outside, something inside of her is telling her she needs to move faster.

While she is talking, Eric is starting to look around, making notes in his mind about his little one.  It is evident she lives on the edge of poverty, but his extended knowledge of the years he has lived lets him know that often those who have kept their homes and mementos through a lot of hard work are often too proud to allow someone to give them things.

His quick mind is thinking of ways that he can help her out, without making her feel cheap for it.  Make no mistake; he will come up with something.  His lover will never want for anything; all he wants for her is to be comfortable.

Once she is done packing, Sookie looks at him and asks, “How far is it to your home?” For she is not sure how long her heart can keep this up, and she also wants to know if it is worth the time wasted to change into jeans.

He turns to look at her, lifting an eyebrow to ask why while ignoring Compton outside as he makes a buffoon of himself, which is easier to do now that Sookie is no longer enamored of the idiot.

Shy about asking suddenly, Sookie looks down as she explains, “If it is too far, I would rather change into jeans, if that is ok.” She never wants to ask opinions again, but here are times when she needs to know specific things, and this is one of those times.

Unable to help himself, Eric smirks, “While I will miss the feel of your skin, minn dýrr, I think it would be better if you changed.” He will miss the feel of her skin, but her comfort is much greater than his wishes.

Then as the house shakes, he looks outside and moves towards the window, “I would prefer if you hurry.” With that Eric is on the ground, growling at the impertinent vampire in front of him.  He will buy Sookie enough time to change and to grab her things.  He suspects once they leave, Compton will follow, and it will save the house.

Taking in Jessica’s wide eyes at how the idiot vampire is throwing himself at the old farmhouse, Eric growls at him, “Why are you attacking my human’s home?  Did I not order you to not come close to her?” He knows Compton thought he had deserved the leniency he had obtained with Eric wanting Sookie.  Now is the time to show that with the loss of Sookie, the overgrown ape has lost everything else.

Compton is concentrating on walking the fine line of keeping Sookie on the edge of dying and living with his manipulation of her blood.  But he is desperate, the Queen had ordered him to bring Sookie to her by the end of the week.  As it is, she is not happy with Eric’s knowledge of Sookie.

So, he ignores the detestable vampire, working to make Sookie capitulate into being his again.  He needs her out of the house.  As it is, how dare she uninvite him!  Bill had purposely led her to believe that a vampire had to be there since he always felt it rude to take away an invitation.  If a human does that, the vampire has every right, in his mind, to tear down the dwelling!

Then suddenly all his thoughts stop when he is lifted from the ground, with Eric’s hand wrapped around his throat, crushing his voice box. His eyes dart down to the Viking who suddenly has his undivided attention, and his thoughts return to their first meeting and how he had promised Bill that he would be Bill’s true death.

Seeing he finally has Compton’s attention, Eric smirks. “There, we won’t have to listen to your annoying voice for a while.  Listen carefully to what I am saying, for I will not allow there to be any more leniency in how I deal with you.”  He brings the nitwit closer to him as his fangs drop, and he growls out at the underling in his grasp, “Leave my human’s property.  Now.  Or I _will_ silver you as is my right for you not listening to me.” His eyes are glowing slightly with his anger:  He wishes that he had enough time to deal with churl in front of him.

As Compton struggles, Eric shakes his head in disappointment. “I am out here dealing with you instead of watching my Sookie change clothing.  What makes you think that I am in any way _pleased_ to be dealing with you.  Last warning, or you will be facing my child for punishment.” His hand closes tighter on the rube’s throat, waiting for an answer.

Instead, he hears the throat of his human clear. Eric’s head looks up to see Sookie leaning out the window, and he smiles at her as he throws Compton to the side. “You ready?” There is nothing of the angry Viking from a second ago, the mere sight of her is calming to him.

With her nod, Eric zips to the window, and when Sookie moves out of his way, he enters, accepting his track suit top from her.  He puts it on, then grabs the bags she had packed.  Eric then exits the window, holding his hand for her to step out onto the porch roof, only letting her dainty feet rest there for mere moments before he has her in his arms, taking to the air and away from Compton.

* * *

Final count: 5,057

**Fairfarren~**


End file.
